Deep Space 9
:Na temat serialu patrz Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Jedna z najważniejszych historycznie, politycznie i strategicznie baz kosmicznych w Alpha Kwadrant, Deep Space 9 wcześniej znana jako Terok Nor, była orbitalną bazą kosmiczną skonstruowaną przez Cardassian w orbicie Bajor. Po wycofaniu się Cardassian z DS9 oddana w zarząd Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stała się ważnym portem handlowym oraz przyczółkiem defensywy z uwagi na lokalizację tuż przy wejściu do Bajorańskiego tunelu podprzestrzennego. W trakcie Wojny z Dominion jeszcze bardziej zyskała na znaczeniu jako kluczowy punkt strategiczny do obrony Kwadrantu. Załoga (Do 2375) * Kapitan Benjamin Sisko - oficer dowodzący (CO) * Pułkownik Kira Nerys - pierwszy oficer i oficer ds współpracy (XO) * Komandor Porucznik Worf - oficer strategiczny * Konstabl Odo - szef ochrony * Szef Miles O'Brien - szef operacyjny * Porucznik Julian Bashir - główny oficer medyczny (CMO) * Porucznik młodszy stopniem Ezri Dax - doradca * Porucznik młodszy stopniem Nog - obsługa stacji Nie żyją: * Komandor Porucznik Jadzia Dax - oficer nauko-wy (zginęła w akcji w 2374) Znani mieszkańcy * Elim Garak * Jake Sisko * Kasidy Yates (później Sisko) * Keiko O'Brien * Leeta * Morn * Quark * Rom Przedstawiciele obcych cywilizacji * Generał Martok (przedstawiciel Klingońskie Imperium 2373-2375) * Subkomandor T'Rul (przedstawiciel Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego - 2371) * Senator Letant (przedstawiciel Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego - 2373) * Senator Kimara Cretak (przedstawiciel Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego - 2375) * Subkomandor Velal (przedstawiciel Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego - 2375) Historia Terok Nor i Okupacja 2346-2351. W tym okresie zakończono budowę stacji kosmiczna Terok Nor przez Bajorańskich niewolników. (DS9: Babel, Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night) Oryginalnie stacja pełniła rolę rafinerii rudy uridium, minerału wydobywanego na planecie Bajor. Z tego też powodu Terok Nor została wyposażona w urządzenia służące do przetwarzania i transportu rudy w pierścieniu doków. Stacja służyła również jako stanowisko dowódcze Cardassiańskich Prefekta Bajor - Gul Dukata, który zajmował się wojskowymi aspektami okupacji Bajor. Podobnie jak na powierzchni planety, na stacji obowiązywał czas 26-cio godzinny. (DS9: Emissary, The Maquis, Part I) 2360. Gul Dukat otrzymał dowodzenia nad stacja Terok Nor. (DS9: The Maquis, Part I) 2362. Gul Dukat powołał na stanowisko szefa ochrony stacji nie-Cardassianina, Zmiennokształtnego Odo. Jego wybór, choć budzący kontrowersje motywowany był tym, że Odo nie był powiązany z żadną ze stron konfliktu mógł zachowywać w trakcie śledztw pełen obiektywizm. (DS9: Necessary Evil) 2369 SD 46379.1 (przed). Cardassianie podjęli decyzję o wycofaniu się z Bajor po 60 latach okupacji. Stację pozostawiono na orbicie, gdyż niemożliwe było przetransportować ją na terytorium Cardassiańskie. Przed ostatecznym wycofaniem się ze stacji żołnierze zdemolowali i rozkradli znaczną część jej wyposażenia po czym zamordowali kilkunastu właścicieli sklepów z Promenady. (DS9: Emissary) :Nieznane są przyczyny dla których Cardassianie zdecydowali się na opuszczenie stacji nie niszcząc jej tak, aby uniemożliwić wykorzystanie jej przez Bajoran. Prawdopodobnie Cardassianie zakładali możliwość powrotu na stację w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości, na co wskazywać może ich rola w drugim sezonie DS9. Jednak w serii Millennium ujawniono iż sekwencja autodestrukcji została zatrzymana przez Garaka, który udał się o sześć lat w przyszłość, gdzie wszedł w posiadanie węzła pamięci zawierającego kody dowodzenia Gul Dukata. Garak użył tych kodów do zatrzymania procedury autodestrukcji, a następnie wymazał wspomnienia o całym zdarzeniu. DS9 i Federacja Po wycofaniu się Cardassian, tymczasowy rząd Bajor złożył wniosek o członkostwo w Federacji oraz o pomoc Starfleet w remoncie i utrzymaniu stacji Terok Nor. W wyniku skomplikowanej umowy ustalono, że oficer z ramienia Starfleet przejmie dowództwo nad stacją, ale ta pozostanie terytorium należącym do suwerennej planety Bajor. W związku z tym reprezentant Bajorańskiej Milicji będzie pełnić funkcję pierwszego oficera na stacji za razem będąc łącznikiem z władzami Bajor. Zmieniono nazwę stacji na "Deep Space 9", a na stanowisko dowódcy został powołany Benjamin Sisko, po rekomendacji ze strony Admirała Leytona. (DS9: Emissary, Homefront) Jedną z najważniejszych kwestii z jaką musiał zmierzyć się Benjamin Sisko był rozwój handlu na stacji. Cardassianie dopuścili do działalności na niewielką skalę kilku przedsięwzięć usługowych i rozrywkowych, które działały w dwupoziomowym pasażu zwanym Promenadą. Ponieważ właścicielami zdecydowanej większości tych przedsięwzięć nie byli Bajoranie, Sisko chciał przekonać ich do pozostania na stacji tak aby przyczynili się do rozwoju handlu w przestrzeni należącej do Bajoran. W szczególności istotne było przekonanie Quarka właściciela "Baru Quarka" największej placówki na promenadzie do pozostania na stacji, co byłoby dobrym przykładem dla innych. Ostatecznie Sisko zdołał przekonać Quarka nie tylko do pozostania na DS9, ale również do przyjęcia funkcji przewodniczącego Stowarzyszenia Kupców Promenady. (DS9: Emissary, Call to Arms) Stacja szybko stała się ważną ze strategicznego punktu widzenia instalacją dla Starfleet. Tysiące statków dokowało tu z przeróżnych powodów. :2369 SD .... Pierwszym statkiem Starfleet, który zadokował do DS9 był U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w roku. To na tym statku dotarła na stację większość jej późniejszego personelu, zaopatrzył on też stację w pierwsze trzy egzemplarze małych statków klasy runabout inaczej zwanej Danube. (DS9: Emissary) :Kilkanaście tygodni później U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D powrócił na stację, aby pomóc w naprawie Bajorańskiego systemu akweduktów zniszczonego w trakcie okupacji. (TNG: Birthright, Part I) :2371. DS9 była też ostatnią lokalizacją w Alpha Kwadrant statku U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przed jego zniknięciem w Delta Kwadrant. Statek ten pojawił się na stacji w związku z poszukiwaniem statku Maquis. (VOY: Caretaker) :2376. Stacja pomogła załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 skontaktować się z dowództwem Starfleet, stało się to w wyniku zainstalowania na stacji systemu wykrywania anomalii przestrzennych. (VOY: Pathfinder) DS9 i bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny Zaledwie kilka dni po przejęciu stacji przez Federację miało miejsce epokowe odkrycie, które zmieniło przeznaczenie stacji na zawsze. Wraz z poparciem uzyskanym ze strony ówczesnej Bajorańskiej Kai Opaka. Sisko i jego oficer naukowy Jadzia Dax starali sie odnaleźć mityczną Niebiańską Świątynię Proroków w celu odnalezienia drogi do zjednoczenia ludu planety Bajor. W trakcie tych poszukiwań, Sisko i Dax na pokładzie U.S.S. Rio Grande natrafili na jedyny stabilny korytarz podprzestrzenny w całej galaktyce. Okazało się, że za pośrednictwem tego korytarza można sprawnie i szybko przebyć odległość 70 000 lat świetlnych z Bajor w Alpha Kwadrant do systemu Idran w Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Emissary) Obecność stabilnego tunelu podprzestrzennego wewnątrz Bajorańskiego systemu będzie miała olbrzymi wpływ na handel poprzez region, robiąc system jednym z najważniejszych lokalizacji w całej Federacji, fakt rozpoznany przez Bajoran, Federację i Cardassian. Major Kira Nerys, pierwszy oficer DS9 rozkazała przeniesienie stacji do wejścia tunelu podprzestrzennego w celu umocnienia roszczeń Bajor. Mimo masywnych sił i presji koniecznej do przesunięcia stacji z tylko 6 działającymi silnikami, Szef operacji Miles O'Brien opracował ryzykowną metodę, dzięki której deflektor osłony zostały zmienione do zmniejszenia masy bezwładności stacji do poziomu wystarczającego dla poruszania się z prędkością konieczną do osiągniecia tunelu. Stacja została umieszczona blisko wejścia tunelu, około 1000 kilometer od jego horyzontu wydarzeń. (DS9: Emissary) Jednakże, Cardassianie nie całkowicie porzucili system, utrzymując inwigilację działalności w regionie. Szybko dowiedzieli się o odkryciu tunelu i usiłowali uzyskać go dla siebie. Gul Dukat poleciał swoim okrętem wojennym poprzez tunel i został uwięziony na odległej stronie, kiedy istoty kotrolujące tunel zamknęły jego wejście. Jakiś czas później, 3 dodatkowe okręt wojenne klasy Galor, pod dowództwem Gul Jasad z Siódmego Zakonu przyleciały do stacji. Po krótkiej potyczce z stacją tunel przestrzenny ponownie się otworzył, kiedy wrócił Rio Grande i okręt wojenny Dukat. Z ustanowieniem trwałego roszczenia Bajoran-Federacji do tunelu, Cardassianie wycofali się. (DS9: Emissary) Wpływ tunelu na stację był ogromny. Zamiast niewielkiej stacji orbitalnej i punktu przesiadkowego, DS9 miała potencjał stania się jedną z najlepszych stacji handlowych w całym kwadrancie. Chętni do odkrywania ogromnych nowych terytoriów Gamma Kwadrant, dziesiątki gatunków nawiązały stosunki handlowe z Bajor i zaczęły wysyłać statki kosmiczne przez tunel. W tym samym czasie, DS9 stała się pierwszym punktem kontaktu w Alpha Kwadrant dla każdego rdzennego gatunku podróżującego z Gamma Kwadrant. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch lat statki operujące z DS9 lub przechodzące przez DS9 nawiązały kontakt się z co najmniej dwunastoma różnymi kulturami, w tym Dosi, Karemma, Skrreean, Hunters i Tosk, Rakhari, Wadi i Parada. (DS9: Rules of Acquisition, The Search, Part I, Sanctuary, Captive Pursuit, Vortex, Move Along Home, Whispers) DS9 i sprawa bajorańska Stacja DS9 była także wyjątkowo istotnym miejscem z punktu widzenia rozwoju kontaków między Bajoranami ,a Faderacją. W związku z tym czasami dochodziło również do napięć pomiędzy wyżej wymienionymi stronami. W drugiej połowie 2369 roku doszło do sporu pomiędzy Bajorańskimi fundamentalistami religijnymi, których liderem była wówczas Vedek Winn Adami, a grupami przychylnymi bliższym kontakom z Federacją. Miało to związek z wyborami na stanowisko Kai, w których brała udział Vedek Winn Adami, a do których doszło po zniknięciu Kai Opaki na początku tego roku. Do napięcia doszło gdy Winn zaprotestowała przeciw naukowej koncepcji dotyczącej bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego nauczanej w szkole na DS9 przez nauczycielkę Keiko O'Brien, doszło do nieporozumień na ten temat między bajorańskimi konserwatystami, a przedstawicielami Federacji. (DS9: In the Hands of the Prophets) Na początku 2370 roku, ekstremistyczna frakcja Sojusz dla Globalnej Jedności znana też jako Krąg wznieciła powstanie przeciw Bajorańskiemu Rządowi Tymczasowemu. Stacja stała się wówczas jednym z celów ataków tej frakcji. Celem ekstremistów było zmuszenie wszytkich nie-Bajoran do opuszczenia DS9. Cały personel oraz cywilni obywatele Federacji otrzymali rozkaz do ewakuacji, ale Sisko wraz z grupą ochotników zdecydował się pozostać na DS9, w celu nie dopuszczenia do przejęcia DS9 przez ekstremistów. Oddział Bajorańskiej Milicji pod dowództwem ministra Jaro Essa,jak się okazało lidera "Kręgu", wylądował na stacji, aby przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Przez dwie doby, oddział Bajorańskich ekstremistów na czele z Genarałem Krimem i Pułkownikiem Day Kannu prowadził coś w rodzaju "zabawy w kotka i myszkę" z grupą ochtników Federacji pod dowództwem Sisko, o kontrolę nad stacją. Ostatecznie ekstremiści bajorańscy musieli zrezygnować, gdy na posiedzeniu Bajorańskie rządu tymczasowego ujawniono fakt, że ekstremiści "Kręgu" byli potajemnie dozbrajani przez Cardassian, a pośrednikami we wzajmnych kontaktach byli Kressari. Ujawnienie tego faktu doprowadziło do przywrócenia kontroli nad DS9 właściwemu personelowi. W późniejszych latach dochodziło niekiedy jeszcze do wzrostu napięcia pomiędzy stroną Bajorańską, a Federacją nigdy nie były to już tak poważne konflikty. Z czasem nieufność Bajoran wobec Federacji i Starfleet zniknęła niemal całkowicie. Poważną rolę w tej kwestii odegrał Benjamin Sisko, uważany przez Bajoran za wysłannika proroków co pomogło zaaakceptować go przez stronę bajorańską jako dowódcę stacji. (DS9: The Circle|The Siege) :W alternatywnym czasie, w którym Benjamin Sisko został najprawdobodobniej zabity w wypadku na pokładzie U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, DS9 została przeniesiona do Klingońskiej kontroli w2373. (DS9: The Visitor) :Zobacz również: DS9: Destiny, Accession, Life Support, Rapture. DS9 i sprawa Maquis 2370 SD 47000.0 - 47060.70 (data szacunkowa). Cardassiański frachtowiec Bok'Nor niespodziewanie uległ eksplozji w chwilę po zadokowaniu do stacji. Do ataku przyznała się nieznana wcześniej grupa z Cardassiańskiej Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej nazywająca się Maquis. Maquis wywodzili się spośród pozbawionych obywatelstwa Federacji kolonistów, których miejsca zamieszkania zostały dobrowolnie przekazane pod kontrolę Cardassiańską w wyniki układu pokojowego z Federacją. Maquis przemycali broń z obszarów Federacji w celu przeprowadzania akcji terrorystycznych. Wkrótce po pierwszym ataku, Maquis dokonali również porwania Gul Dukata podczas konsultacji jakie ten przeprowadzał z Sisko, a które toczyły się na DS9. (DS9: The Maquis, Part I) 2372 SD 49824.58 - 49864.40 (data szacunkowa). Pomimo, iż DS9 nie znajdowała się na terenie Strefa Zdemilitaryzowanej to leżała ona w bliskim sąsiedztwie tej strefy, budząc zrozumiałe zainteresowanie Maquis. Do najbardziej spektakularnych akcji Maquis na DS9 należało porwanie transportu 12 replikatorów przemysłowych, które Federacja podarowała Cardassoianom w związku z ich stratami w wojnie z Klingonami. Wówczas to oficer Starfleet Michael Eddington przeszedł na stronę Maquis, aby wkrótce połączyć ich różne oddziały pod swoim dowództwem. (DS9: For the Cause) :Patrz także: DS9: Tribunal, Defiant, For the Uniform. DS9 i Dominion Wojna Stacja kosmiczna Deep Space Nine najbardziej jednak zasłynęła, dzięki roli jaką odegrała w czasie Wojny z Dominium, a zwłaszcza w czasie inwazji jaką siły Dominium przeprowadziły na Alpha Kwadrant. :2370 SD 47962.8 - 47981.4 (data szacunkowa)|. Benjamin Sisko, Quark, Jake Sisko oraz Nog zostali porwani w czasie wycieczki na obszarze Gamma Kwadrant przez Jem'Hadar gatunek żołnierzy Dominium. Równocześnie przedstawiciel Dominium poinformował personel DS9, że nie będzie tolerować naruszania swoich granic. To "naruszanie" zostało zdefiniowane jako: "każdy statek wlatujący przez korytarz do Gamma Kwadrant". Po tym jak statek klasy Galaxy U.S.S. Odyssey, NCC-71832 został zniszczony przez Jem'Hadar, stacja DS9 znalazła się na samej linii frontu, nowego konfliktu. (DS9: The Jem'Hadar) :2371 SD 48212.4. Na stację przybył eksperymentalny statek wojenny U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205, który został przydzielony przez Dowództwo Starfleet jako dodatkową linię obrony przeciwko zagrożeniu ze strony Dominium. (DS9: The Search, Part I) :2371 SD 48212.4 - 2372 SD 49011.4. W tym okresie, Komandor Sisko zainicjował awaryjny program do aktualizacji i rozbudowy systemów taktycznych stacji. Dodano nowe, cięższe generatory osłon, potężniejsze fazer wacha-rze, oraz duże baterie torped fotonowych. :2372 SD 49011.4 - 49034.7. Ulepszenia broni oraz systemów obronnych faktycznie widziały ich pierwsze użycie przeciwko Klingońskim okrętom wojennym w ich nieudanym ataku na DS9. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior) :' Zobacz również:' Pierwsza Bitwa o Deep Space 9 W dodatku do zagrożenia inwazji przez Jem'Hadar, Dominion stanowiło również posiada inne, bardziej złowrogie zagrożenie - infiltracja przez Zmiennych, Założycieli Dominion. Ponieważ istoty te mogły przyjmować jakokolwiek formę i uniknąć wykrycia przez prawie wszystkie normalne sensorów, potencjalne zagrożenie było ogromne od szpiegostwa i szpiegostwa. Załoga DS9 pomogła opracować kilka metod zwalczania tego zagrożenia, włącznie fazer zamiatanie i badanie krwi. (DS9: The Adversary, Homefront) :2373 SD 50564.2. Dominion wkroczyło do Alpha Kwadrant, pierwsza bitwa zaskakująco nie była o DS9 jak oczekiwano. Duża flota więcej niż 50 okrętów wojennych Jem'Hadar ominęło stację i ruszyły do Cardassiańskiej Unii na zaproszenie Gul Dukat. DS9 stała się punktem zbiorczym dla obydwu statków Klingonów (wycofujących się z ich podboju Cardassian) i dla Starfleet, jak również eskadry Romulańskich warbirds które dołączyły do floty. Jednakże, Dominion nie zdecydowała się na natychmiastowy atak na stację, a flota odleciała. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Po zabezpieczeniu Cardassiańskiego terytorium, Dominion rozpoczął wysyłanie przez tunel podprzestrzenny co tygodniowych konwojów zaopatrzeniowych, włączenie tuziny statków wojennych. Bez wystarczających sił, personel stacji mógł tylko obserwować jak więcej oddziałów i statków wojennych wlewało się do Alpha Kwadrant. Gdy Dominion rozpoczęło zabezpieczać pakty o nieagresji z kilkoma regionalnymi mocarstwami, Kapitan Sisko z aprobatą Dowództwo Starfleet, rozpoczął blokadę wejścia do tunelu z minami samoreplikującymi. W odpowiedzi, Dominion przeprowadził potężną flotę uderzeniową, aby zdobyć stację i przejąć kontrolę na tunelem podprzestrzennym. :2373 SD 50975.2. W następującej bitwie, DS9 przyczyniła się do zniszczenia ponad 50 statków Jem'Hadar i Cardassian. Dodatkowo, USS Defiant z powodzeniem ukończył pole minowe, zamykając tunel podprzestrzenny. Jednakże, Dukat przeznaczył dodatkowe statki do przeprowadzenia kolejnego ataku, a przy obliczu przytłaczającej liczby, Sisko zdecydowała się na opuszczenie stacji. (DS9: Call to Arms) :Zobacz również: Druga Bitwa o Deep Space 9 W obliczu inwazji na kilku frontach, Starfleet nie była w stanie przeprowadzić kontrofensywy odbicia stacji przez kilka miesięcy. Podczas okresy 5 miesięcy, stacja była osobiści dowodzona przez Gul Dukat w współpracy Weyoun, nadzorcą Vorta z Cardassian Unii. Zmienioną nazwę na Terok Nor, jak z dni Okupacji. Chociaż nadal oficjalnie była własnością Bajorańskiego rządu, dla wszystkich zamiarów i celów znów była Cardassiańską stacją. Jednakże pole minowe działało niezależnie od stacji, DS9 nie odegrała ważnej roli w wysiłkach wojennych Dominion poza tym, że służyła jako posterunek zaopatrzeniowy. :2374 SD 51196.40 - 51221.95 (data szacunkowa). Sojusz przeprowadził ofensywę mającą na celu odbicie stacji i zachowania pola minowego. Pod dowództwem Kapitana Sisko, sojusz odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo podczas "Operacja Powrót". Pomimo straty pola minowego, Kapitan Sisko przekonał Bajorańskich Proroków zamieszkujący tunel do wyeliminowania wsparcia Dominion przechodzącego przez tunel podprzestrzenny. Bez ich oczekiwanych posiłków, oraz z flota Federacji i Klingonów przebiła się przez bitwę w kierunku stacji, Dominion był zmuszony do opuszczenia jej. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) :Zobacz również: Operacja Powrót Po powrocie stacji pod kontrolę Federacji, DS9 stała się kwaterą główną połączonej sojuszniczej Dziewiątej Floty. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited) Przez resztę wojn, DS9 funkcjonuje jako główna stacja naprawcza i depozyt zaopatrzeniowy dla sił Starfleet, Klingon i później Romulan. W dodatku, ofensywy wystartowały z DS9 do Pierwszej Bitwy o Chin'toka i Bitwy o Cardassia. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets, What You Leave Behind) :Zobacz również: Dominion Wojna, Statistical Probabilities, In the Pale Moonlight Plan Stacji Struktura Deep Space 9 była bardzo nietypowa, sklasyfikowana przez Starfleet jako "hybrydowa planarno-kolumnowa struktura triradialna" ("hybrid planar-columnar triradial structure"). Jej podstawowa forma składająca się z centralnego rdzenia zawierającego większość głównych systemów, połączone przez mosty krzyżujące do serii dwóch koncentrycznych pierścieni dla instalacji mieszkalnych i dokowania, oraz serie trzech zamaszystych pilonów zawierające instalacje przetwarzania rudy i dodatkowych instalacji dokujących. Centralny rdzeń Centralny rdzeń był z grubsza cylindryczną strukturą składającą się z kilku tarasowych platform zawierających różne kluczowe instalacje. Na skrajnym górnego końca górnego rdzenia znajdowało się Centrum Operacyjne i anteny komunikacji podprzestrzennej, jak również generatory deflektor osłon. Poniżej tego wachlarz znajdowała się trójpoziomowa Promenada, przestrzeń publiczna dla handlu i rekreacji. W promenada mieściła się również ambulatorium, biuro ochorony, Bajorańska światynia, i Bar Quark's. Niższe sekcje rdzenia zawierają inżynierię i instalacje wsparcia (pomocnicze), w tym co najmniej jeden duży replikator przemysłowy, rdzeń komputerowy i wiele zbiorników paliwa deuterium. Na skrajnym dolnym końcu znajdowało się 6 reaktorów fuzji. Pierścień mieszkalny Pierścień mieszkalny był wewnętrznym pierścieniem konstrukcji stacji, przeznaczonym głównie dla kwater dla większości stałych mieszkańców stacji. Wzdłuż pierścienia znajdowało się również 6 platform lądowniczych (ląowisk), z których korzystały runabout i inne małe pojazdy Starfleet. Stacja mogła pomieścić 7000 osób, czy liczba stałych mieszkańców albo też nie została wyjaśniona. Wzdłuż pierścienia mieszkalnego znajdowały się zamontowane trzy duże występy, na których zamontowane duże części uzbrojenia stacji, jak również jej promienie holownicze. Pierścień dokowania Pierścień dokowania to zewnętrzny pierścień struktury stacji i był głównie używany do przemieszczania i magazynowania towarów oraz instalacje dla dokujących statków. Dwanaście dużych portów dokowania rozmieszczonych na całym obwodzie i liczne magazynów podłączone do tych instalacji. Ponadto na krawędzi pierścienia było zamontowane serię sześciu silników. Silniki te były przeznczone głównie do utrzymania pozycji orbitalnej. Z dolnej i górnej powierzchni pierścienia dokowania trzy duże zamaszyste pylony dokowania, które nadawały DS9 jej charakterystyczny wrzecionowaty kształt. Na końcu każdego z pilonów znajdował się dodatkowy port dokowania (w sumie 6 pylonów), który mógłby pomieścić większe statki kosmiczne, aż do wielkości zbliżonej do klasy Galaxy. Większość pylonów wewnętrznej struktury były wykorzystywane przez instalacje przetwarzania rudy. Porty dokowanie, gdzie pylony dokowania przecinają główna strukturę, miały możliwość wystrzeliwania sond. (DS9: If Wishes Were Horses) Jedna z śluz powietrznych znajdujących się wzdłuż obwodu pierścienia dokowania była śluza 17. (DS9: The Siege) A51 A51 był obszarem o ograniczony dostępem na pokładzie Deep Space 9, w którym znajdował się kontrole deflektor wachlarz i kilka EPS przewodów. Rom otworzył lukę serwisową oznaczoną "A51 | Obszar ograniczony | Tylko upoważniony personel", gdy próbował wyłączyć deflektor wachlarz zanim Dominion mógł wystrzelić impusl antygrawitonowy w samoreplikujące pole minowe , które uniemożliwiało statkom Dominion przejście przez tunel podprzestrzenny. (DS9: Behind the Lines) : Nazwa obszaru ograniczonego była prawdopodobnie ukłonem do ograniczonego Centrum Testowania Lotów Sił Powietrznych USA (powszechnie znanego jako "Obszar 51") na Jeziorem Groom, Nevada. Apokryfy * W pierwszej książce trylogii Millennium, Deep Space 9 została zniszczona, kiedy druga Niebiańska Świątynia (Pah widm tunel podprzestrzenny) został otworzony wewnątrz Barze Quark's, rozpoczynając przerażający łańcuch wydarzeń prawie doprowadziło do wymarcia kilku znanych gatunków Star Trek (konkretnie, Klingoni, Cardassianie i ludzie), wraz z zniszczeniem Ziemi, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, Federacji i prawie samego wszechświata. Jednak, linia czasu została naprawiona dzięki Benjamin Sisko i załodze Deep Space 9, który zdoła zakłócić utworzenie drugiego tunelu podprzestrzennego przez doprowadzenie do zdarzenia Cardassiańskiego statku z teraźniejszości z Klingońskim statkiem z tej alternatywnej przyszłości, powodując zakłócenie w tunelu podprzestrzennym, kiedy DS9 i U.S.S. Defiant tymczasowo przenieśli wyjście tradycyjnego tunelu podprzestrzennego. * W Star Trek: Legacy, Deep Space 9 pojawiła się w jednej misji, podczas inwazji Borg w Bajorańskim systemie. W grze, Deep Space 9 znajdowała się w orbicie Bajor jak było w (DS9: Emissary) Sugerując, że stacja został ponownie przeniesiona od Bajorańskiego tunelu podprzestrzennego po Dominion Wojnie. Zobacz również * Deep Space 9 poziomy Dodatki Występowanie *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *TNG: Birthright, Part I *VOY: Caretaker Referencje *TNG **Firstborn **Preemptive Strike *VOY **Elogium **Non Sequitur **Pathfinder **Fury *Star Trek: Insurrection Zobacz również * Personel Deep Space 9 * Terok Nor * Terok Nor (wszechświat lustro) * Empok Nor * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Statki odwiedzające Deep Space 9 Background Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual była wyposażona w fazery Typ-IX, X i XI. Typ-XI podobno były zainstalowane na wysuwanych platformach umoszczony w Pierścieniu Mieszkalnym. Pokazane po raz pierwszy w The Way of the Warrior. Za scenami Zadaniem zaprojektowania stacji kosmicznej Deep Space 9, która miała być nowym, kultowym i obcym wyglądem, który można szybko rozpoznać na ekranie telewizyjnym, było długim, zaangażowanym procesem, który objął kilka równych kierunków zanim ewoluował do ostatecznego projektu, który przyjmujemy za pewniak. Scenograf (projektant produkcyjny) Herman Zimmerman został wyznaczony do wymyślenia tego świeżego i unikalnego wyglądu, który byłby centralnym punktem następnego serialu Star Trek następcy The Next Generation. Fizyczny model Deep Space 9 został zaprojektowany przez Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach i inni członkowie działu sztuki. Oryginalny, 6 stopowy model w średnicy został zbudowany przez Tony Meininger. Model stacji Deep Space Nine (Lot #493) został sprzedany za $132,000 podczas aukcji 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection 6 października, 2006 w tym premię kupującego (zwycięsko oferta była $110,000). Linki zewnętrzne * Creating Deep Space Nine na LCARScom.net * Deep Space Nine na StarTrek.com * Designing Deep Space Nine with Herman Zimmerman na StarTrek.com * [http://www.robsacc.nl/_forgottentrek/ds9_1.html Designing Deep Space Nine] na Forgotten Trek - przedstawia koncepcje stacji i jej wnątrz. ca:Espai profund 9 bg:Дълбок космос 9 cs:Deep Space 9 de:Deep Space 9 en:Deep Space 9 es:Espacio Profundo: DS Nueve fr:Deep Space 9 it:Deep Space 9 ja:ディープ・スペース・９ nl:Deep Space 9 pt:Deep Space 9 ru:Станция Дип Спейс 9 sr:Дубоки свемир 9 sv:Deep Space 9 Kategoria:Bazy kosmiczne Kategoria:Stacje kosmiczne